


Lovely, Ivory, Vanity

by Rednaelo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednaelo/pseuds/Rednaelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been tailored for him; no matter how fragile it seems, he will fit this gown perfectly because it is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely, Ivory, Vanity

**Author's Note:**

> HAH.
> 
> Uh. This is self-indulgent, plotless and maybe even a little (a lottle) ooc but, my god, I just needed to get it out of my system. If you like, I would highly suggest listening to [this song](https://youtu.be/SmqC8N2aaYg), which is what I was listening to while I was writing. It's good mood music.
> 
> -Bec

The gown itself is pure white, high-necked and long-sleeved.  Nothing but macramé as delicate as the tracery of a snowflake, crystals stitched carefully into the silk.  Ren gathers it gently in his large hands and lifts it from the box, the skirt spilling out onto the bed as he lets it unfold to its full length.  It has been tailored for him; no matter how fragile it seems, he will fit this gown perfectly because it is his.  Ren lays the dress gently on the bedsheets and stares at it while his shaking fingers undress himself.  He breathes slowly, deeply.  The light of the bedroom is soft and full and on the bed, the dress is sparkling – its lace like powder.  He tells himself to go slowly because if he lets the excitement stir him up too much he might forget to be careful in his haste. 

He’d rather build the anticipation anyway.  It runs along every vein, every bone, like a low vibration, rapid in his heartbeat.

Around his feet Ren’s clothes puddle – soft and worn swathes of black that have been worn and washed and dirtied and torn.  Everything comes off, left behind as Ren takes slow steps towards the bed, naked in the sunlight.  He’s warm even though nothing covers him and he takes up the dress in reverent hands.  It will fit his body once he dons it and must be laced up in the back with satin ribbons.  He doesn’t know if he can do it himself….

The gown parts for him to slip it on and it’s like curtains opening on a stage as Ren steps one leg then the other into its skirt.  He draws it upwards, sliding his arms into either sleeve and letting a sigh shake from his lips as the high collar comes to rest against his throat, lace tickling the bottom of his chin.  He turns to the mirror to see himself, bare feet soft on the carpet, slowly. He has to hold the back of the dress together with his hand to see how it will fit him properly but it does.  It fits him.  His curls are such a dark contrast to how bright the gown is.  And it’s so long that it trails against the floor.  He has shoes for this too.  He bought them first – the gown had to be custom ordered and hand woven for him so it took quite a bit longer.

Ren gathers the laces and does them up as best he can but the ribbons hang loose from the back of his neck.  He won’t knot them.  He knows his attempts would look sloppy; this is fine for now.  When he walks, the dress floats around him, brushing lightly against his legs.  It’s so soft.  He can’t believe how incredibly soft the fine threads of the dress are against his skin.  He feels the woven texture of the lace pressed so close against his body, crystals spangled against his ribs like stars as he opens the door to the closet and retrieves the sandals from their box.  The shoes are ivory and white satin, thinly strapped with tiny gold buckles and heeled sharply.  Ren has never considered himself to have particularly lovely feet, but when he gently tugs the sandals up and walks to the bathroom, he finds comfort in the few inches of height he has gained. 

His reflection in the mirror is sparkling and he doesn’t trust himself to do anything other than line his eyes with black kohl and then take that tiny brush and paint his lips red as blood.  The smooth bristles stroke lines along his cupid’s bow, the full curve of his bottom lip and he licks rouge off his teeth after he paused to bite back a sound he didn’t expect to make.  Little by little, he fills in the lines and when he is done, his lips are glossy and red.  He stands there, completing the work with rings and a diadem of roses wrought from white gold and dappled with opals.

Ren takes a step back so he can see himself.  He knows precisely what he thinks of himself but he will not even dare to form the word in his mind. He retreats from the mirror and leaves the bedroom behind, wandering the vaulted hallways amid the beginning flush of the sunset.

Every step echoes.  He knows the sound of his boots in these halls but now the sounds come sharply, his heel  marking its path rather than his boot trampling in the ruts it has always walked.  The marble feels new now.  The breezes blow through the columns of the courtyard and tease the lace of his skirt, his draping sleeves.  His nipples harden from their abnormal exposure.  Ren becomes acutely aware of his uncovered cock rubbing against his thighs with each step.  This gown is translucent.  Though he is covered from his neck to his ankles, every inch of him will be seen. 

The thoughts will do him no good now; Ren tells himself to push them away and wills himself forward, towards the Grand Parlor.

The palace is empty.  The attendants are kept away from the living quarters after lunchtime.  They won’t be anywhere but the kitchen and the dining room this late, perhaps the laundering rooms….  Ren isn’t afraid of being seen by anyone else but he doesn’t _want_ to be seen by anyone else.  This is a gift.  It’s a gift for himself but it’s also for….

Ren holds the handles of both doors with either hand and presses down on their elegant curves.  The air pressure shifts as the doors open; a gust makes the lace lift away from his ankles and tousles his curls and he takes one…two…three steps into the parlor.  His heels don’t echo as much in this close space.

Hux is sitting in his favorite armchair, poring over his evening reports.  Or, more like, he _was_ poring over them.  They’re now slipping from his slackened hand and there is nothing in the world that is going to make him take his eyes off of Ren standing in the doorway with the sunlight spilling over his shoulders, caught up in his black curls.

“Ren…,” it’s the only thing Hux can say and it’s all Ren needs to keep moving forward.  He steps slowly, movement muffled when his foot presses into the rug.  Hux looks like he wants to rise out of his chair but Ren holds a hand up and Hux stills, his eyes catching the flutter of lace at Ren’s wrist, the sparkle of his rings.  His attention snaps back to Ren’s face as Ren lowers himself, lifting up the skirt before his knees meet the carpet.  His body bends forward to rest in Hux’s lap, careful not to smear his makeup on Hux’s trousers as he pulls his hair away from the back of his neck.  The loose ribbons fall into Hux’s grasping hands.

“Will you tie this for me?” Ren asks, his eyes peering upwards to Hux’s face as his other hand settles against the warm curve of Hux’s thigh.  He is still as Hux fastens the satin laces into a neat bow and then he withdraws himself, hands braced gently against Hux’s knees as he gets to his feet.

“What on earth…,” Hux is whispering.  His face is flushed all the way down his neck, under his stiff collar.  Ren keeps his smile soft as he takes a few steps back and turns about in a slow circle.  The gown doesn’t make any noise and twirls about him like loose down from a pillow. 

“Look at me,” Ren invites him, as if he needed to.  The garment itself has already welcomed Hux’s gaze to every shimmering line, every starlight shine of precious stones, every hint of flesh beneath whitest woven strands and Hux doesn’t leave his chair so much as float from it, lured by the display before him.

“What have you gotten in your head now?” Hux asks him, breathless as he approaches, his hands coming together only to peel away the gloves he wears and then they’re reaching.  Ren dances away from him and doesn’t even know he’s smiling as Hux almost trips, body lunging after him as if he couldn’t stop himself.

“Tell me what you think,” Ren says.

“I think you’re mad,” Hux pants.

“ _Tell me_ ,” Ren insists, letting Hux catch his hands, even though he was quite clearly after the familiar hold of Ren’s hips.

“You’re stunning,” Hux admits and Ren draws him close in reward, letting Hux run his open lips along the curve of his ear, breathing adorations.  “I’ve never laid eyes on anything lovelier than you.  Where in the world did you get this?  Have you been hiding it?”

“More,” Ren says, wrapping his arms around Hux’s broad shoulders, pressing his whole body up against him.  Warm hands meet the blades of Ren’s shoulders and slowly stroke their way down, along the toned lines of his waist, over the bones of his hips.  Hux leans his whole body into Ren as he sweeps both palms around to caress the tender meeting of Ren’s thighs.

“You prettied yourself up just for me, did you?” Hux murmurs, closing his lips around Ren’s earlobe for just a little taste.  Ren moans and Hux can feel it thrum straight into his chest.  “You beautiful fool….  You’ll ruin it.”  One hand caresses back and strokes up the burgeoning prominence of Ren’s erection, throbbing beneath a netting of white lace.

Hux is on his knees without another word, guiding Ren back until he can brace against the wall.  Greedy fingers push up the drapes of Ren’s skirt and Hux fits himself between Ren’s thighs  – “You’re smooth here…and here too.  You really went all out for me, you pretty little boy.”

“Oh-h, Hux….”

Ren lets his head roll back on his shoulders as Hux wraps his lips around his cock and teases his tongue against the slit.  His fingers slip through Hux’s hair and stroke his cheeks, cup his jaw, and Ren does his best to stay still but his breath can’t be caught and his chest heaves trying to keep his footing in these shoes.  Hux braces a hand beneath Ren’s thigh and Ren lifts his foot, stroking the side of it against Hux’s back as he lifts it up for him.  He’ll fall….  He’ll fall any moment if Hux lets him go. 

But Hux is holding on for his life and he swallows Ren down with a noise of broken, aching _need_.  His eyelashes are golden in the cut of dusk that pours into the parlor; the doors are still wide open.  Ren turns his face towards the gardens and lets his eyes flutter closed when the head of his cock slides against the very back of Hux’s throat.

When Hux pulls back, he draws the slippery flat of his tongue all the way along Ren’s length, suckling at the tip before pulling away entirely.  Carefully, he guides Ren back to a standing position and then crawls up his body, bright eyes heavy-lidded.  His lips are reddened and wet and Ren doesn’t think twice about sliding his tongue between them.  Hux moans, both hands occupied with undoing his trousers, pulling himself out, before he lets Ren’s skirt fall over the press of their erections like a veil.  Ren guides Hux’s hands right back to their proper place, kneading and gripping at his ass.

Kiss broken, but still sealed with a slick thread connecting tongue to tongue, Ren breathes in the heat that Hux exhales and revels in the scarlet smudges against those thin lips.

“I want to look at you more,” Hux tells him, a whisper staining Ren’s tongue red with how close he confesses it.  And like it rends him, Hux withdraws, shamelessly pulling at his erection as Ren gathers up his skirts and keeps them up for Hux to see what a mess he’s made.  “Yes…yes, darling boy, you’re perfect.”

“Hux!” Ren whines, knees buckling, chest collapsing beneath the impact of those sweetest words.  His cock twitches, leaking cum down its purple-flushed length.

“So pale and pink all at once,” Hux lauds him, crowding close to hold Ren’s face in his hand.  He gets rouge marked in lip-prints along his wrist and palm.  “You’re blooming for me.”

“Yes….  Yes, please!”  Ren clings to what he can hold, his hips jerking forward, trying to close that last bit of space once again.  “Touch me, please, please, Hux, say more….”

“You make yourself so lovely and come straight to me begging,” Hux muses.  He interrupts himself to lean in and bite and suck and lick at Ren’s wet mouth.  “You could have me at your feet but you’d rather plead with me to laud you.”

“Feels so good,” Ren says,  He locks eyes with Hux and shivers; his heart is going to come up from his throat at any second.

“Looking at you would feed a man for months,” Hux says.  He presses close again, holding Ren’s hips and thrusting wildly.  Lipstick smears from Hux’s mouth against Ren’s jaw and Hux tugs way the bow he tied so nicely.  Ren whimpers and his fingers knead restlessly against Hux’s shirt – “No, no, Hux, I want it…. Leave it….” – as Hux loosens the dress just enough so it falls away from Ren’s shoulders. 

“Just this much,” Hux insists, going straight for Ren’s neck.  He pins him to the wall, humping hard against Ren’s cock as his teeth dig into the milky skin of Ren’s throat.  He bites like he wants to take something away with him and Ren gasps, reactive tears welling up just as a warm tongue soothes over the infliction.  Then his lips claim it with a sucking kiss that lingers and lingers until Ren is sure there’s blood dripping into Hux’s mouth.  What pristine paleness Ren might’ve boasted before, he knows it mottled in intimate bruises of red, pink, and purple.  Like Hux has painted over him, marred him and made him imperfect so no one would desire what has already been claimed.  Ren is leaking all over Hux’s pants.

The grip Hux has on Ren shifts, foregoing the skirt entirely to push it up, sliding rough fingers against spread thighs and then gripping possessively around either cheek, pulling them apart with the intention of pushing at the tender, hidden places.  Hux rubs his fingertips against Ren’s hole and promises him, “I’ll ruin you, you’re so lovely.  You’ll never be able to wear this pretty dress again – I’ll tear it up getting it off of you.”

“No…,” Ren gasps, his hands tight around Hux’s biceps, not knowing if he’s pushing or pulling.

“Poor thing,” Hux says, mocking, pleasured, while he presses one digit inside; Ren is loosened and the telltale slick of lubricant wets Hux’s finger.  “You bought this lovely gown and now it’s going to be in shreds because you brought yourself to me.  It’s in my way, Ren.”

“Please,” Ren says, rolling his hips down against the press of Hux inside him.  “Please, let me keep it, I want it.”

“I’ll buy you another,” Hux whispers.  “I’ll buy you a dozen.  I’ll fill your wardrobe with flimsy little frocks and have you dolled up so I can rip you out of them and ravish you.”

Ren can’t do much more than whimper as Hux plays with his prostate and threatens him gently, pre oozing from the head of Ren’s cock so much that it drips – onto Hux, onto himself, onto the floor. 

“I’ll do anything,” Ren offers and he seals his sincerity with a slow roll of his hips, a kiss pressed tenderly to either of Hux’s cheeks: an entreaty mirroring the traditional gesture that the emperor would receive from any beloved subject.  This pleases Hux so much that his breath comes out in a sweet gasp against Ren’s lips before he very carefully extricates himself and watches with a measured patience as Ren lets his gown fall away.

He’s in naught but jewelry now, ornaments against hair and fingers, and the ivory elegance of his heeled shoes.  Hux takes Ren’s hand and leads him over to the couch, pushing him back onto it.  He slides easily into Ren’s open mouth, one foot braced right next to Ren’s hip, both hands tangled in blackest curls.  Hux admires the sparkle of precious stones crowning his knight and consort and then forgets them in favor of admiring the flutter of Ren’s eyelashes against his cheek, the streaks of red lip paint now staining his cock.  Beneath that are the sloppy sounds of Ren fingering himself and the occasional shift of high heels dragging over the rug.  Hux trails a finger along the sweep of Ren’s jaw and then knocks the diadem askew running his fingers through his hair. He pushes back enough to let Ren’s mouth hang open once again, every exhale warm against his cock.  Ren gazes up at him, panting.  Hux can still hear those fingers working, their obscene, wet noises making his mouth water.

“Lovely….”  Hux names the man beneath his fingers.  He calls him what he is and – so softly against his fingertips, Ren’s cheek touches, seeking and needing – Ren cums the moment Hux thumbs against that swollen bottom lip.  “My lovely, so gorgeous.”

It’s a weak little orgasm, only enough to draw out a few soft whimpers and afterwards, Ren is still aching on the couch.  Hux pushes him back and crawls over his body, lining himself up while Ren holds his legs open and wipes the drops of cum from his fingers onto his own stomach.  One heeled ankle is hooked over Hux’s hip, the other hanging as Ren clutches the back of his knee and pulls it up, exposing himself for Hux’s ease and pleasure.   Hux counts the hickeys on Ren’s neck as he pushes into him slowly.  He counts the beauty marks on pale skin, and the seconds it takes for Ren to catch his breath.  Ren blinks up at Hux and reaches to tug gently on a loose lock of ginger hair.

“Make it hurt,” he breathes, “and tell me I’m beautiful.”

Hux snorts – derision or amusement, perhaps both – and holds Ren’s hips hard against him, giving a few deep, teasing rubs to knock that impudent smirk off his face. 

“O-oh, ohh!”

“You’re so very beautiful, you nasty little boy,” Hux murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for Ren's outfit came from [this beautiful dress](http://hbz.h-cdn.co/assets/16/04/1600x2400/hbz-couture-spring-2016-bridal-elie-saab-hc-rs16-2602_1.jpg) by Elie Saab and [these shoes](http://tinyurl.com/jjum5gk) done by the one and only Jimmy Choo. Haute Couture belongs on Kylo Ren, okay. Just sayin. I also may or may not be entertaining ideas about just doing a series centered around Ren wearing pretty dresses. idk maybe if enough people like it I'll add more installments.


End file.
